Diario de una chica desapercibida
by Sentyna Moon
Summary: Me repetí varias veces que no me atraías, millones de veces quise engañarme repitiéndome que tu y yo éramos simples conocidos. Pero aún así estaba celosa de aquella mujer que tenías entre tus brazos, mi ex-mejor amiga... Siempre odié mi vida, ya no veo la razón para seguir luchando... Adiós mundo estúpido, adiós Inuyasha. Y con eso mi vida se escapó... ¿O quizás...? KagomexSessh
1. Capítulo 1

_**Dedicación especial a Carmen V.C. ¡Felicidades amiga!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no a su respectiva autora. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **¡Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis un rato de la lectura!**_

 _ **DIARIO DE UNA CHICA DESAPERCIBIDA**_

 **Sábado**

Me detuve unos segundos para pensar detenidamente mis siguientes movimientos y estudiar los movimientos de mi oponente. Un chico albino, de estatura alta con unos ojos de color como el sol, pero no cálidos, sino fríos. Los dos estábamos bastante agotados, la sangre de las cortadas se mezclaban con el sudor, mojando lo quedaba de nuestras ropas. Estábamos hechos unos desastres, pero... siempre era así, en la mafia siempre fue así de duro conseguir dinero.

Me lancé de nuevo al ataque, un puñetazo, una patada, otra patada... Me estaba cansando, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos un descanso, pero no podía permitirlo. ¿Por qué tuve que acabar con unos mafiosos?

En un segundo de distracción me plantó un puñetazo en el estómago. Escupí sangre. ¡Dios, iba a morir! Se acercaba hacia mí lentamente con una navaja, iba a dar su último ataque, di unos pasos hacia atrás y...¡Mierda! ¿Por qué había una piedra justo ahí? Maldigo mi mala suerte...

Cuando estaba a punto de clavarme la navaja suelta un grito de dolor, le habían cortado su brazo izquierdo, una gran cantidad de sangre salió disparado de su brazo mojando mi cuerpo. Al mojarme reaccioné, era mi única oportunidad para escapar. No es que fuera una cobarde, pero mi vida estaba en juego, además solo será esta vez. Nunca más. Me levanté tan rápido como pude y salí corriendo de allí, a lo lejos pude divisar una sombra con un cabello marrón y una espada de la que aún goteaba sangre. Miré unos segundos y luego me di cuenta de que aún no estaba a salvo, así que otra vez empecé a correr...

.- ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ESCAPAR SIN CONSEGUIR EL DINERO?! ¡Debería darte vergüenza de tan solo mostrar la cara por aquí! Te quedarás dos meses sin ir a ninguna misión para conseguir dinero, y si se te ocurre desobedecerme, yo mismo me encargaré de que mueras.- Gritó a los cuatros vientos el jefe de la mafia de Hong Kong, unos de los 4 más poderosos del mundo.

.-Pero... señor, realmente necesito el din...-Dije intentando esquivar su mirada afilante.

.-¡Nada de peros! ¡Fuera de mi vista!- Gritó mientras se masajeaba los sienes con sus dedos.

Me retiré tan pronto como pude y me fui a mi casa. Al llegar vi a "mi padre" durmiendo, tirado en medio del salón. No pensaba despertar a ese idiota, suficiente había tenido con mi jefe. No me apetecía para nada que ahora venga a golpearme y/o gritarme él también por despertarle. Subí a mi cuarto, me tiré a la cama y me quedé dormida antes de que me diese cuenta...

 **Domingo**

Era domingo, me levanté temprano (a eso de las 5 y media de la mañana) para no tener que ver a esa persona que me dio la vida. Tenía que conseguir un trabajo para pagar el alquiler de la casa, la comida, etc. Pero antes hice mis ejercicios matutinos hasta que llegó las 7. Después de eso fui a buscar un trabajo, espero que lo pueda encontrar pronto...

Pasé de tienda en tienda sin éxito alguno, hasta que llegó las cinco de la tarde. Era mi última opción, fui a una discoteca para servir de camarera, me contrataron. El dinero sería bastante como para pagar el alquiler y la comida. También para darle unos 50 euros con quien comparto la casa. Espero ya tener 18 años para hacer mi propia vida ya solo me quedan solo 2 años más. La noche llegó rápido, entre ir de una mesa a otra, el tiempo pasó volando. Estuve ocupadísima y ahora me duele todo, además se me ha abierto una herida de ayer. Un corte demasiado profundo.

Al llegar a mí casa me eché desinfectante y puse 50 euros sobre la mesa del salón ya que estaría loca si se lo entregaba en persona. El día fue agotador, así que me dispuse a descansar.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Un review me haría feliz...


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola!Perdón por la tardanza, aquí está la conti. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 **Lunes**

Un estruendoso ruido llegó a mis oídos a las 5 de la mañana, planeaba dormir media hora más pero al parecer ese hombre no opinaba igual. Odiaba que Naraku, mi padrastro despertase antes que yo, porque eso solamente podría significar una cosa...

.-¡KAGOME SÉ QUE ESTÁS EN TU CUARTO!¡LEVÁNTATE ANTES DE QUE VAYA A TRAERTE AQUÍ ZORRA!- Gritó tan fuerte que seguramente había despertado a toda China.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras aún en pijama para encontrármelo tirado en el suelo con varias botellas de cervezas y uno muy cerca suyo estaba roto, ojalá se clavasen los cristales en su cuerpo...

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres Naraku?- Dije algo malhumorada por despertarme a las cinco de la mañana.

.-¡HÁBLAME CON MÁS RESPETO, PIDE PERDÓN!- Me gritó el muy idiota, mientras hacía un intento de sentarse el el sofá.

.-Perdóneme padre, ¿qué es lo que desea?-Contesté intentando no apretar los dientes. Pero bueno, ¿quién se creía este tipo llamarme zorra y exigirme respeto? Si no fuera por mi madre ya lo habría mandado de una patada al espacio.

.-¡Tráeme una cerveza de la nevera!- Ordenó él como si yo fuera su sirvienta.

.-Sí padre...- Hablé para luego irme a la cocina para coger lo que me había ordenado.

*¿Para eso me despierta?¿Para traerle una cerveza?¡Que vaya él!* Pensé mientras me dirigía al salón.

.-Aquí tienes, voy arriba para descansar un rato más.- Dije lo más rápido posible para subirme a mi cuarto antes de que le diese tiempo a contestar.

¡Ay!¡Estúpido lunes! Odiaba ir a la escuela ya que siempre allí me maltrataban y/o me ignoraban cuando les hablaba. También odiaba tener que llevar ropas grandes, gafas y trenzas para no destacar entre la multitud porque si alguien me relacionaba con la mafia, tendría serios problemas.

Una hora pasó desde que él me despertó, no pude volverme a dormir así que me alisté y salí a hacer mis ejercicios matutinos. Por supuesto, saliendo por la puerta silenciosamente sin que mi padrastro me pudiera ver.

Volví a las 7 a casa. Suspiré con alivio pues al parecer mi padrastro no estaba en casa, seguro que se fue a un bar con los 50 euros que le di.

Me di una ducha rápida, preparé dos bocadillos, uno para la merienda y el otro para comerlo mientras iba de camino hacia la escuela y por supuesto, preparé mi mochila. Después me marché de casa a las 7 y media.

Al llegar a clase fui directamente a mi sitio, en una esquina apartada del resto. La verdad, no me sentía mal estar en aquel sitio.

Al empezar las clases el profesor nos presentó una alumna nueva, una chica de cabellos marrones casi negro, ojos tan negros como los míos y con un cuerpo envidiable. Se presentó como Kikyo, parecía simpática y ¿tímida? La verdad es que estaba confusa, ¿cómo una chica tan hermosa era tan tímida?¿Acaso estaba actuando? Y la cosa más rara...¿por qué se sienta a mi lado? Voy a tener que investigarla luego.

.-Hola... Espero que nos convirtamos en buenas amigas. ¿Vale?- Pronunció con una voz que me producía una tranquilidad inexplicable, extendiendo la mano derecha.

.-C...cla...claro...-Tartamudeé nerviosamente, estrechando mi mano con la suya. Esa chica... tiene algo escondido, no es normal. Estoy segura de que esa no es su verdadera personalidad. ¿Igual que yo?

Las clases pasaron entre explicaciones del profesor, exámenes, algunas malas bromas, etc. Como un día cualquiera. En el recreo cuando me disponía a comer sola en un lugar donde nadie solía venir, Kikyo se me acercó.

.-¡Hola de nuevo!¿Me permites sentarme a tu lado?- Preguntó sonriente sin perder ese toque de timidez.

.-C...cla...claro...- Repetí por enésima vez la respuesta. La duda me estaba matando, ¿por qué se quiere sentar conmigo? No sabrá mi identidad oculta... ¿Verdad? Sin querer una sensación de miedo recorrió mi cuerpo.

.-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo? No tienes por qué, yo sé tu secreto.- Me susurró en la oreja para luego marcharse tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Vale... no pasa nada. Seguro que es una broma. Si apenas lo conoces desde esta mañana.- Me intentaba auto-convencerme.

Mi cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina. Si la policía se enterara, o aún peor mi madre... ¿Qué haría yo? Mi madre ya había sufrido bastante con la muerte de mi padre y mi hermano. Aunque... ahora está de crucero por el mundo y tardará en volver en unos 3 meses. Cuando vuelva se casará con Naraku por lo que es mejor para ella empezar una nueva vida olvidándome... ¡Maldita sea, yo no quiero eso!

El timbre que anunciaba el final del recreo sonó antes de que me acabase el bocadillo. ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo?

.- ¡Ey mirad! ¡Es la nerd! ¿Deberíamos de echarle el bocadillo en la cabez...- Fue interrumpido por Kikyo que había pegado a una bofetada al chico que me iba a tirar mi comida al cuerpo.

Un silencio profundo invadió todo el lugar hasta que Kikyo habló:

.-¿Cómo se os ocurre maltratar a los más débiles?- Habló y desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Los demás estaban bastante sorprendidos, al igual que yo y fuimos a clase.

Las clases terminaron y me fui al trabajo, era mi segundo día y no quería llegar tarde. Allí me encontré con mi buen amigo Inuyasha, fue mi vecino antes de que me mudase después de la muerte de mi padre y hermano. Los echo mucho de menos.

Él fue mi amigo de la infancia, al principio no nos caíamos muy bien pero con el pasar de los años, se convirtió en alguien bastante importante.

No me di cuenta que con el pasar de los años, se había convertido en todo un hombre apuesto. Su cabello rubio casi blanco, sus maravillosos ojos tan cálidos como los rayos del sol, sus pectorales, sus abdominales... Suspiro con aquellos pensamientos. Al darme cuenta de lo que hice me puse la cara más roja que un tomate.

El trabajo era realmente agotador, menos mal que Inuyasha me ayudó. Él es todo un caballero. Ojalá me casase con él. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo es que pensé semejante estupidez? Aunque era mi amigo nunca se fijaría en mí... Me entristezco ante este pensamiento.

Llegó las 22:30 por lo que acabé mi trabajo, le di las gracias a Inu, que es como solía llamarle, y me fui a casa.

Naraku no estaba en casa. ¡Qué alivio! Fui a mi habitación e intenté investigarla pero no había rastro de ella. Esto me estaba dando mala espina, espero que no ocurra nada malo...

Gracias al agotamiento físico, me quedé dormida sentada en la silla.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

 **Roseta** : Me alegro que te gustase la idea de la mafia. Tranquila, Seshomaru recuperará su brazo, pero de una forma muy triste. ¡Mujajaja!

Este capítulo es solo para describir un día cualquiera de nuestra querida protagonista. ¡Prometo que el siguiente será mucho más emocionante!

 _ **Se despide: Sentyna**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola! Aquí está la conti. ¡Espero que os guste!**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Mi rostro estaba manchada de sangre de mi familia, él los había matado, a todos mis seres queridos.

Una sonrisa macabra casi imperceptible se había asomado por su cara de ojos dorados y cabello platinado. Dio media vuelta y se fue con la cabeza bien alta, como si se sintiera orgulloso de lo que había hecho, como si la sangre que llenaba su ropa era agua de victoria, como si había conseguido que perdiese toda mi inocencia... como si buscara venganza de mi casi muerta madre.

Los miró a todos con odio, pero sobre todo a mi madre, aunque era demasiado pequeña creí ver un pequeño brillo especial en sus ojos. Luego su mirada se posó en mí, rápidamente aparté la vista y puse mis brazos en la cabeza a modo de protección. Después él me...

,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..

.-¡AHHHH!- Grité asustada mientras me ponía de pie, tirando mi silla inconscientemente como si había visto una cucaracha en la mesa que dormía.

.-¡DEJA DE GRITAR Y VETE A LA ESCUELA!- Oí a Naraku gritarme. Entonces volví en sí y miré el reloj. ¡POR DIOS, era las 7 y media! ¡Solamente tengo media para "arreglarme", o más bien para desarreglarme... Bueno no debo pensar en eso y concentrarme.

Al cabo de unos 10 minuto preparé todo y me dispuse a salir por la puerta cuando de repente Naraku me llama.

.-¿Qué quiere esta vez?- Dije impacientemente. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que voy a llegar tarde?

.-¿Es que no está claro?- Inquirió el molesto

.- Necesito 20 euros más.-Me pidió el sinvergüenza, mientras se levantaba para acorralarme si me escapaba. Pero no tenía tiempo para sus jueguitos así que le lancé a la cara 10 euros para irme corriendo antes de que reaccionase.

Llegué justo a tiempo, en realidad hasta me sobró 10 minutos. Me sentía satisfecha y orgullosa de mí misma, mis habilidades habían mejorado bastante.

Kikyo al lado mía me sonreía amigablemente. Esta chica... es un lío tremendo. ¿Se supone que es una buena o mala persona? Pero que digo... nadie en este mundo es totalmente buena. No debo confiar en nadie, ni siquiera de mi propia sombra. Ya me hicieron bastante daño, no quiero que me hieran más mis sentimientos, ya no quiero sufrir.

Mi vida estaba siendo tan monótona desde que me echaron de la mafia por unos meses que no hay nada interesante que contar así que me iré a un mes después.

 **1 Mes después:**

El mes pasó rápido, creo que cada vez estoy más enamorada de Inu... ¡NO! No puede ser, sé que sería algo imposible, qué estupidez más grande... ¿creo? Seguramente es una simple atracción ya que después de todo soy solo una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Sí, eso debe ser...¿Verdad?

Ya quiero que pase el mes para volver a la mafia. Estoy acumulando demasiado estrés, espero que el oponente que me manden sea lo suficientemente fuerte. Pobre de él o ella...

Todo mi estrés se debe al maldito Naraku, ya deseo que mi madre vuelva. Aunque cuando vuelva siga mandándome órdenes, pero al menos no me insulta...tanto. Por otro lado, cuando llegue se casará con él por lo que temo que pueda hacer daño a mi querida madre.

No sé que hacer. ¿Debería impedir el matrimonio o dejar que se casen? No quiero que mi madre me odie por impedir su boda, ella está tan feliz y... ciega de amor.

Y sobre Kikyo no sé que debería hacer, siempre me saluda amigablemente y me trata bastante bien. Ya no se burlan de mí, aunque a veces siguen haciéndolo cuando ella no está conmigo, o sea, casi nunca. Tampoco me siento sola desde que está conmigo, siempre amé la soledad pero a veces lo odiaba. Odiaba cuando veían a todos juntos y yo me quedaba sola, en una esquina pasando desapercibida. Odiaba que cuando algún compañero/a se quedaba solo/a prefería estar solo antes que estar conmigo. Odiaba que nadie se diese cuenta de que estaba allí, a veces, incluso los profesores. De verdad...¿Tan invisible soy?¿Acaso soy un fantasma?¿Acaso ya he muerto y por eso nadie me ve? Bueno, la verdad es que ya estaba muerta por dentro pero...¿Por afuera también?

Por eso, cuando Kikyo no se apartaba casi ni un instante de mí, no me molestaba. Me agradaba demasiado, por eso hoy, le sonreí, una sonrisa sincera de las que te salían del corazón. Solo por esta vez... me dije a mí misma. Después de todo...¿Hace cuánto que no sonreía de verdad?

Mi mente me llevó a aquel día, unas horas antes de que sucedió toda la tragedia. La melancolía me invadió pero el sueño también...

¡Gracias por leer! Ojalá os haya gustado. Espero muchos reviews.

 **Guest** : ¡Aaaww! Me vas a poner toda colorada. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegraste el día.

¡Hasta el 23 de junio! (A no ser que llegue a 15 reviews, en ese caso publicaré ese mismo día por la tarde).


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola...no me maten, jejeje. Les pido mil disculpas por no subir el capi antes, se suponía que tenía que haber subido el capi ayer, pero tuve problemas familiares. De nuevo, mil disculpas y no os distraigo más. He aquí la conti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 **1Mes después**

¡Por fin había pasado dos meses desde que me expulsaron de la mafia! Era sábado así que me levanté tranquilamente ya que mi "querido" padrastro estaba en el hospital y no tuve nada que ver... Él estaba en un callejón y resultaba que ayer por la mañana cuando fui a clases él me robó dinero. Así que solo cogí **mi** dinero. Bueno puede que de paso le diese unas cuantas patadas y se quedase casi en coma... Sonreí para mis adentros, la verdad no me arrepiento de nada. Jejeje a veces soy demasiado mala...

Me dirigí a la gran mansión de los mafiosos, la policía sabían que estaban allí. Pero son incapaces de arrestarlos, no solo porque somos demasiados poderosos, también le sobornamos con una "pequeña" cantidad de dinero.

Cuando llegué fui directamente a la puerta del jefe, en el camino todos me saludaban. Creo que es porque soy muy fuerte o...¿Quizás porque soy la única chica del equipo?

Al llegar a la puerta del jefe, vi que él se encontraba parado en la puerta. Algo muy inusual para mí.

Notando mi presencia me condujo adentro, me senté en una de las dos sillas que tenía y me habló.

-Veo que ya ha pasado 2 meses desde que te vi, supongo que no habrás dejado de entrenar, ¿verdad?-Me preguntó con calma, mientras encendía un cigarro.

-Así es mi señor.-Le contesté.

-Bien, entonces, hoy tendrás una misión super-importante. Solamente tienes que quitarle un arma que lleve con él. Será el mismo chico con el que tuviste el enfrentamiento, espero que cobres venganza. Aquí tienes un localizador GPS.- Dijo entregándome una especie de tablet pequeño. ¿Para qué quería un arma?

-Gracias señor.-Lo cogí y me marché de allí.

Siguiendo las direcciones que me indicaba me encontré con esos fríos ojos miel tan parecidos a los de Inuyasha pero... tan diferente.

Cuando él sintió mi presencia se dirigió hacia mí sin pensárselo dos veces con una daga, justo lo que necesitaba. Sonreí de medio lado, di una voltereta hacia atrás para quedar justo detrás de él y coger esa daga antes de que reaccionase. Cuando lo sostuve entre mis manos, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero él se puso delante de mí en un salto. Por reflejo, escondí la mano que sujetaba la daga detrás de mi espalda. Él con su única mano que le quedaba se acercó demasiado, a mi parecer, para intentar coger lo que le pertenecía. Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el sol de sus ojos se mezclaba con los míos. Fue un instante, un instante que era eterno, donde el tiempo no existía.

No estoy segura si pasó unas horas o unos segundos, pero cuando salí de aquel trance, él ya tenía en su poder la daga y estaba muy alejado de mí.

Estúpido... seguro que ha utilizado algo para que no me moviese o algo. Corro hacia allí, o al menos lo intenté...

Espera un segundo... ¿Qué tengo en mis manos? Una pistola, en el mango había un grabado que ponía "Sesshomaru". Así que así es como se llamaba, ¿eh? Asesino perfecto, bonito nombre. Concuerda perfectamente con su personalidad, sonreí para mis adentros.¿El motivo? No lo sé, no sé nada.

Doy media vuelta para dirigirme a la mansión.

Al llegar al despacho del director, me encuentro con Kikyo. Me sorprendí bastante, ¿qué hacía ella aquí? Y como si mi jefe adivinara mis pensamientos me contestó:

-¿Sorprendida? Ella también se unió a nosotros un día después de que te fuiste. Seguramente hayas intentado encontrar información de ella y no hayas encontrado nada.

-Queríamos sorprenderte.- Terminó ella la frase del jefe sonriendo.

-Sí, ha sido una gran sorpresa pero casi me matas de susto cuando nos conocimos,¿sabías?- Dije yo al recuperarme de la sorpresa. Ambas nos habíamos hecho buenas amigas. Así que me mostraba tal y como era. Aunque me costó bastante, una parte de mí decía que no confiara de nadie, pero otra parte decía que no era mala persona y que podía confiar en ella. Estaba realmente confusa, pero al final me convenció.

-¿Has traído lo que pedí?-Preguntó Ryukotsusei nuestro jefe.

-Aquí está.- dije entregándole el arma. Él lo cogió para entregárselo a Kikyo.

-Esta será tu primer arma, una pistola. Debes usarlo solo cuando yo lo diga. ¿Entendiste?- habló para luego darle a ella la pistola.

-Pero no me gusta nada las pistolas, ¿no podría cambiarla por la daga de Kagome?- Preguntó tímidamente, pues el jefe todavía daba un poco de miedo. Él la miró unos segundos, luego suspiró y dijo:

-Haced lo que queráis. Marchaos de aquí.

Nosotras asentimos y nos fuimos de allí. Ya en el pasillo le pregunté:

-¿Por qué? Sé que a ti te gustan las pistolas.

-¡Oh Kagome! Pero si se nota que te encanta esta pistola, vi un reflejo de tristeza en tus ojos cuando le entregaste la pistola al jefe.- habló ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. ¿Tan obvia había sido?

Sonreí y agradecí que nos intercambiáramos las armas. Definitivamente es una gran amiga...¿Verdad?

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado.

Se despide, Sentyna.


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola!Siento muchísimo en tardar tanto en subir la conti. Pero ya está aquí :'3_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 **1 semana después**

Otro día más...¡Qué aburrimiento! Normalmente los sábados solía tener las misiones más duras pero hoy tenía el día libre.

No sabía qué hacer, así que me fui a dar un pequeño paseo, con mis ropas grandes, mis gafas y una coleta baja. No sé por qué me los puse si odiaba esas ropas. Era una simple corazonada así que simplemente escuché mi corazón.

Solté un leve suspiro antes de salir de casa, hoy tengo que aprovechar cada segundo, pues el "paraíso" se va a acabar mañana ya que es cuando mi padrastro vuelve.

Después de varias horas de caminata, mi estómago rugía por comida así que fui a un restaurante.

Lo que menos me esperaba al entrar era ver a Kikyo allí. ¿Qué hacía allí? Espera un momento...¿ese chico no es el tal Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué se acerca a Kikyo? Me dirijo a una mesa que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban esos dos.

-Señor, el plan va a la perfección. He ganado la confianza de esa chica. La favorita de Ryukotsusei.- Oí a mi "amiga" pronunciar con arrogancia.

-Perfecto, ya casi está listo nuestro plan. Lo siguiente que tienes que hacer es...- Fui interrumpido por el sonido de mi móvil. ¡Qué momento más importuno!

-¿Diga?-Susurré bajito para que no me escucharan.

-¡Hola Kagome! ¿Puedes venir al parque donde solíamos reunirnos? Tengo algo importante que decirte...- Habló dudando de lo que decía.

-Voy.- Le respondí y colgué.

¡Maldición! Esos dos habían desaparecido de mi vista. Por lo menos ahora sé que Kikyo no era de fiar. Pagué mi comida y fui directo al parque. Quería llegar lo más pronto a mi casa ya que me estaba sintiendo demasiado mal.

Allí en el parque se encontraba él con sus lindos ojos miel destacando entre la multitud. Él esbozó una gran sonrisa cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas, le correspondí la sonrisa ya que me había reconocido incluso con estas ropas tan feas.

Me dirigí hacia él automáticamente, mis pies se movían solos. Me sentía como un metal atraída por ese imán que por cierto es una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto en mi corta pero dura vida. Su melodiosa voz me sacó de mi ensoñación. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de lo que había pensado. ¿Cuándo empecé a ser tan cursi?

-Esto... verás... K...Kag...Kagome yo...em... quiero decir...- Tartamudeó intentando explicarse. La verdad me pareció gracioso y algo... tierno. Se encontraba jugueteando con sus dedos como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer. Sus mejillas sonrojadas le hacían ver como un niño pequeño que acababa de hacer una travesura y esperaba una bronca de sus padres.

-¿Si Inu?.- Lo animé a que siguiera hablando ya que me estaba impacientando, llevaba como media hora, literalmente, tartamudeando palabras sueltas. Enserio...¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme?¿Tan mala es la noticia que me tiene que decir?

Él al darse cuenta que me estaba impacientando dejó de pronunciar palabras ininteligibles, al parecer, estaba intentado pensar las palabras correctas para luego decírmelas.

-Kagome... Te conozco desde hace tantos años que sé todo sobre ti. Pero solo hace algunas semanas empecé a darme cuenta que eres realmente hermosa. Desde hace algunos días ya no solo te veía como una amiga sino también como una mujer. Una mujer demasiado hermosa para la vista de cualquier persona. Con lo que quiero llegar es que... Me gustas mucho Kagome. ¡Sal conmigo!-Dijo tan rápido que dudé si hacía algunos minutos había tartamudeado, el pobre estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Me sorprendí demasiado...¿Yo?¿Gustarle a él? Entonces me surgieron una tormenta de dudas...¿Y si es una broma?¿Y si después de decirle que sí, él se ríe de mí?¿Como iba a confiar en él si hace nada mi única "amiga" me había traicionado? Y además...¿yo lo amo? Mi mente estaba hecha un caos. No podía seguir de pie.

-L...l...lo siento.- Apenas terminé de decirlo con una vocecilla salí de allí corriendo dejándole solo.

Mi corazón dolía tanto que casi parecía que me habían atravesado mi pecho. Sin querer, sin darme cuenta, Kikyo se había adentrado en mi corazón donde había puesto una barrera de cemento. Al final, resultó que la barrera de cemento no era tan fuerte como yo creía. Supongo que no debo confiar en nadie desde ahora y poco a poco construir una fuerte barrera de acero donde antes se hallaba la barrera de cemento mal hecha.

Sabía que había algo mal en ella pero confié. Prometí no confiar en nadie y aún así rompí mi promesa. De verdad...¿Cómo puedo ser tan débil?

Esta vez juro por mi queridísima madre que no volveré a confiar en nadie. ¡EN NADIE! Lágrimas caían velozmente rodando mis mejillas para finalmente llegar hasta las comisuras de mis labios. Soy una tonta, no sé cómo pude haber sido inocente creyéndome esas tonterías. Corrí lo más deprisa que pude chocándome con alguna que otra persona. Pero no importaba.

Cuando llegué a mi casa solamente lloré, lloré hasta caer en los brazos de morfeo.

 _ **¿Y qué tal? ¿Demasiado triste? Jejeje**_

 _ **¡El próximo capi va dedicado a ti, mimato bombon kou!**_


End file.
